Trading Places
by teamteganyeah
Summary: Sara gets in touch with her dominant side while Tegan is paying her back a favor... Quincest  smut ; don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This one won't be a oneshot, I promise ;)**

TRADING PLACES-Chapter One

Tegan's P.O.V.

"You know what today is, right?" I winced up at Sara, feeling her pinning my arms on either side of me on the bed. Her face loomed inches from mine. The darkness in the hotel room still surrounded us, but I knew it was morning by now.

"No. What is it?"

"Today's the day you pay me back that favor."

"Mmm... and what favor would that be?" I wriggled my hands until Sara released them and let my fingers trail to the back of her neck, my nails scratching small circles just under her hairline. She closed her eyes and bit her lip slightly, as if trying to keep her focus.

"For... helping you move."

"What! That was years ago!"

"That bookcase was fucking heavy! Remember how many flights of stairs we had to carry that thing up?"

"Yeah, but-"

"You said you owed me, Tegan. You can't go back on it now. And stop that- you're distracting me..." Sara grumbled and snatched my wandering hands behind her to pin them back beside me. I struggled halfheartedly against her grip but it was no use.

"Maybe I was _trying_ to distract you." I murmured, my eyes traveling down the exposed like of her neck and collarbone, then lower...

"you did enough of that last night." Sara snapped, bringing my attention back to rest on her intense gaze. I realized she wasn't joking- she actually expected me to pay her back.

"You didn't seem to be complaining if I recall correctly." I teased.

"No. Definitely not. But now it's my turn."

"What the hell are you talking about? Did I wear you out too much last night, Sasa?" She didn't answer right away, hesitating and I could see her arms tremble from holding up her own weight and pinning me down. I took this as my opportunity, suddenly slipping out of her faltering grip and pinning her roughly beneath me.

Sara let out a sudden feral growl and with amazing agility, flipped me over onto my back again. Her thighs kept me in place, tightly straddling me, and her hands clasped mine indefinitely over my head. There was no escaping this time.

"Not today, Tee-tee. Today you're mine." some reason, Sara's sudden aggressive attitude had me in a frenzy, my breathing picking up and a small whimper escaping my lips at Sara's words. Her chest was heaving too, her breasts brushing against my bare skin intimately. I felt my hips arch slightly as I ached for more contact.

"N-not right now. Let me... let me tell you how to pay me back.." she grunted through gritted teeth.

"Ok. What do you want?" I breathed through pants, telling my body to calm down.

"We're going to trade places today. I want you to put on that black dress. With the tights."

"I didn't pack that. Too bad, Sara."

"Oh, but _I_ packed it."

"What! When?"

"Remember I had you go get coffee before we went to the airport?"

"I knew you were up to something. How long have you been planning this?"

"That bookcase was murder. I don't think my back will ever be the same..."

"You're evil, you know that?"

"Hmm. Why don't you go take a shower and I'll lay out your dress."

"Aren't you going to take one?"

"I already did. It's after nine, Tegan." I sputtered as Sara released me. I guess figuring I was about to take a cold shower, she had no consideration for frustrating me as she got up and headed for our suitcases on the other, untouched bed, not bothering to cover her nakedness. I wasn't so bold; even though her back was turned, I took care to gather the sheet around me on my way to the bathroom, flushing furiously.


	2. Chapter 2

Trading Places, Chapter Two

Tegan's P.O.V.

It's a windy day in the city as we walk down the street, heading to an interview Sara had "forgotten" to reming me about. I tag behind her, checking every few minutes to make sure my dress wasn't being blown up by the wind. Where exactly we're going, I have no idea. Where we're heading next, Sara had refused to tell me. There's no question in my mind that she's got every minute planned out in great detail. Sara seems to be exerting full control over every aspect of the day, no doubt enjoying every second of it. I grimace in annoyance, checking my dress again. Still, my eyes find themselves glued to my sister's toned backside as she struts ahead of me. At least there's_ some_ positive to this convoluted situation.

"Sara!" I call ahead of me. Sara backs up to walk beside me, sending me a questioning look. I almost trip as my eyes flicker over her for the hundredth time this morning.

_God, she's beau-handsome_

I think, correcting myself mid-thought. Sara's dressed in dark dress pants and a grey blazer. Her crisp, white button-down somehow lays completely flat against her chest, only a small rise giving away her full chest. Suspenders hide beneath the blazer- I know this because I watched her dress. I try not to drool.

"What kind of interview is this anyways? God, tell me there won't be photo evidence of this travesty." I cringe slightly as I look down at my unusual attire: a black dress with tights stretched over my legs. I had forgotten that I even still had this thing. I think I bought it for a wedding (or maybe not- Sara would slaughter me if I wore something this casual to a wedding).

"Calm down, baby." Sara said, taking my hand as we continue walking. I look around anxiously; is anyone looking? "It's just a recorded interview. No pictures or video, I promise." I smile faintly, but remove my hand from her light grasp. We're in a crowded city- anyone could recognize us and snap a picture on their phone. God forbid a fan see us...

"Here we are!" Sara suddenly turns to face a large building before stopping to check her watch. "Right on time." I hear her mumble. She holds the door for me and I hurry inside, glad to escape the street.

"Ah! You must be Tegan and Sara!" cries the receptionist as we stroll into the posh building.

"Yes, we're here for an interview-" Sara starts, rocking back on her heels slightly.

"Of course! Well, you're a tad early, but if you'd like to sit in the waiting room..."

"Would it be possible for us to wait in the conference room instead?" Sara asks smoothly, just as I'm about to agree with the lady's suggestion.

"Sure, if you'd like. In fact that would be much more convenient. Let me show you the way." Sara and I are led into an elevator, down a long hallway and into a room that features nothing but a light table and a few chairs. A large window looks down on the city.

"Sam will be with you in about fifteen minutes." The receptionist shuts the door behind her with a smile.

"Fifteen minutes?" I ask in confusion "I thought you said were right on time."

"Well then maybe you think too much." Sara spins me around and presses me against the table. I feel her hot breath tickling across my sensitive ears. Her hands, never idle, roam over my body over my clothes.

What the-! oh, mmm" I stifle a moan as her lips attack my neck and she starts to grind slowly behind me.

"Stop! Someone could come in!" I struggle against her hold, but to no avail. I see now that trying to escape is futile.

"Don't be silly, Tee Tee. Fifteen minutes is all the time we need." I can't suppress a small whimper as she pulls her body completely flush against mine. Her chest lays flat against my back and I feel a prominent bulge in her pants as she presses into me again.

"Sara, are you-"

"Stop talking." She snarls, interrupting me. I feel her pull away slightly as the sound of a zipper being yanked down resonated through the nearly empty room. I expect her body to resume its place behind mine, but instead I feel her hands tracing down my slightly arching back to rest on my ass. Feeling helpless and maybe a little exposed, I try to spin around. Again, Sara's hands hold me in place fiercely.

"Did I say you could move?"

"I may be playing out your little fantasy, but that doesn't mean you own me." I snap. I try to control my breathing as her hands continue to explore through the fabric of my dress.

"Shut up, or I'll punish you even more later." Sara growls, her voice low and al most feral with anger and desire. I start to form a quick retort, but my words transform into a passionate moan as Sara lifts up my dress and presses something hard against me. She yanks my tights down to my thighs roughly, gasping in surprise as she sees my choice in underwear.

"You're a dirty little slut today, aren't you?" Sara touches the black lace lightly. I eye the door for the thousandth time , praying no one would walk in.

My frantic thoughts are cut short when I feel Sara's cock press hard against my clit through my underwear. I groan lustily in approval, trying to rock against her as she moves the back and forth, picking up speed with every thrust. I moan louder, hoping she'll get the hint and divest me of my underwear.

"Jesus, Sara. Just take them off." I say though gritted teeth, clutching at the intimate fabric, and trying to pull it down.

"Getting impatient?" Sara mocks lightly, throwing my hands away to thrust more and more. Her hips hit my backside harder and harder as the phallic toy grinds against my throbbing clit aggressively. A loud, desperate groan escapes my lips, and I feel Sara's hand clamp against my mouth. She pumps even faster, and my thighs start to clench in anticipation as I feel myself start to cum. I almost scream against Sara's hand as I feel my orgasm tear through ever tissue in my body. Before I can even catch my breath, Sara's got the cock back in her pants and is seated in one of the chairs. I've barely got my tights back in place when the door opens.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just a quick warning before you read; this chapter gets very... rough towards the end. Everything is consensual, but it's very explicit. I considered rewriting it so it was more mild, but I figured a warning would suffice. Enjoy :)

Trading Places

Chapter 3: The Upgrade

Sara and I sit in a small, secluded corner restaurant, tucked away in a booth near the back. Our interview had seemed to drag on forever, though Sam, the reporter who was working with us, was very polite and stuck to questions about our music and career only. I know there's nothing Sara despises more than personal questions from obnoxious reporters. Not that we don't get our fair share of them- but Sara always deflects the questions or simply refuses to answer them, which usually puts even the rudest press people back into line.

Ravenous, I start to devour the Rueben Sara ordered for me as soon as the waiter sets it down in front of me. I'm so hungry that I don't even think to complain about the fact that Sara ordered for me without even asking what I wanted. Honestly, I would've ordered the same exact thing if I'd been given the chance- Sara knows me well enough to know that. Besides; if this day has taught me anything so far, it's that giving Sara what she wants is sometimes just easier (and maybe more… gratifying) than resisting.

"This is so freakin' delicious!" I gush unintelligibly around a full mouth of food. I'm not sure if it's because of my emaciated state, or because of the actual food quality, but this is by far the best sandwich I've had in a few years at least.

"I know. That's why I chose this place." Sara sips her coke, eyeing me cockily across the table. I snort at her words before taking a large gulp of my drink.

"What do you mean 'you know'? We've never been to this city before." I know _I've_ never been here, not even on tour.

"I don't go everywhere with you, Tegan."

"You've never told me about coming here."

"There's no need for me to fill you in on every single aspect of my life."

"Fill me in now then."

"Fine. If you must know, Emy and I visited after our last tour." Immediately feeling guilt wash over me, I search Sara's eyes for the familiar sadness that appears every time Emy comes up in conversation. To my delight and surprise, I can't even find a trace of it. All I see is a happy (albeit a little smug) Sara peeking out at me from beneath her low, even bangs.

"Oh. Where are we going next?" I ask, hoping for a change of subject.

"First, we're going back to the hotel. I have to get something."

"And then?"

"You'll see. Check please!" The waiter drops off a thin black book into which Sara slips her credit card before I can say a word in protest. I focus on gobbling up the remainder of my lunch, hoping Sara isn't spending too much on me.

...

"Sara, our room is on the second floor."

"Not anymore. I upgraded and asked them to take our bags up after we left."

"What! When?"

"Oh, sometime before you woke up this morning."

"You sneaky little…"

"Hey- no backtalk. I won't hesitate to punish you… again." A shiver runs up my spine as the elevator dings and the sleek steel doors part for us. Sara walks down the plush hall with confidence, clearly knowing exactly where we're going. She leads me to a room at the end of the hall and opens it with a swipe of the key card in her back pocket.

I walk in cautiously behind her, feeling for some reason as if we're trespassing into someone else's room. The first thing I notice is that it's about ten thousand times better than our old room (which I had actually considered pretty good already). A humongous, soft-looking king sized bed sits in the middle of the room. My eyes take in everything- the paintings on the wall, the flat screen TV, the leather reclining chairs, our bags neatly placed at the foot of the bed. It's too much. I take a few staggering steps and collapse on the downy white comforter, staring at the elaborate crown molding above me.

"How did you… Sara this is…" I mutter. She gives a chuckle and starts to fish through her bag for something. I don't even notice when she fishes through her bag for her camera. I don't notice when she exits the room to explore the adjoining bathroom. But my ears and curiosity prick when I hear running water.

"Tegan! Come in here." I hear Sara's loud and commanding demand through the door just as I start to wonder if I can get away with changing out of this dress while she's in the bathroom. My hand starts to turn the doorknob when I hear Sara's voice again.

"Wait!"

"What… what is it?"

"Take your clothes off first…. all of them."

"Holy shit, are you ever _not_ horny?" I mutter under my breath, but slip out of my clothes eagerly in spite of myself. Opening the door, I'm met with a full face of hot steam.

"Oh... my... God..." I stammer as I walk further into the bathroom. Sara's sitting in a large tub of water, submerged just up to her defined collar boned. Her head rests on the rim of the hot tub, her eyes closed and her face completely relaxed. Heat sensitive tiles on the wall are crazy with reds and oranges. The water bubbles up all around her.

"What are you waiting for, Tee? Get in." Sara says, still with eyes closed. I immediately obey her command, gingerly slipping into the hot tub across from her, sighing as the scalding water prickles my skin. She opens her eyes and rests her elbows on the rim of the tub, revealing the tops of her perfect breasts.

"Aaaahh..." Sara sighs, taking a few deep breaths. I notice a small bruise near the crook of her arm and throw her a questioning look. "Just bound a little too tight today." before I can say anything more, she's advancing across the water.

"You never waste any time do you?"

"There are only so many hours in a day." and suddenly she's on top of me, legs wrapped around my hips and mouth searing into mine in a dominating kiss. I moan into her mouth, and she immediately pulls away, viciously biting and sucking my neck. I know better than to try to distract her, but I can't help myself from gripping at Sara's back, digging my nails in.

"You've been dying for me to fuck you all day, haven't you, Tee Tee?" Sara's hot breath is in my ear and her hips start to slowly but roughly grind into me.

"You're all wet again, aren't you?" She brings her hand down and plunges a single finger into my wetness. I buck up against her, desperate for more and a guttural moan rasps from my lips. "That's what I thought. Oh- you want more?"

"Y-yess! Sara- please." I beg, still trying to grind against her single digit which she stubbornly pumps in and out at a frustratingly slow pace.

"You're insatiable, huh? I just fucked you this morning and you already want more." Sara's voice in my ear is making me wetter by the second, and her hand is still barely moving. I can't take it.

"Stop talking and fuck me, already!" I whisper harshly into her ear. Sara gives an angry snarl and withdraws her finger from my pulsing walls, causing me to cry out in desperation. Her right hand snaps to the back of my head and grasps a clump of hair which she yanks down viciously. A loud splash of water and my yelp of combined pain and pleasure echo off of the tiles in the bathroom. Sara presses her naked body flush with mine and brings her lips to my ear.

"Don't _ever_ talk to me like that, you little bitch. Now you're going to pay for what you've done." Sara bites down on my earlobe hard and moves her left hand to pinch my nipple harshly, her other hand still grasping my hair tightly. I squirm beneath her, scratching down her back roughly.

"Wandering hands?" Sara growls, and grabs said hand, shoving it between our bodies to cup her own warmth. Even in the hot water, I can feel her intense heat as my hand inches towards it. Sara tightens her grip on my wrist and shoves my hand directly on her clit, giving a raspy cry of satisfaction as it makes contact. I slip two fingers inside of her without hesitation, letting my palm hit her clit every time I thrust in. Sara sits up completely, grinding her hips into my hand

"Oh yeahh... yess! Shit... right there." Sara is moving so fast I can barely keep up with the speed of her bucking hips, but I try anyways, pushing deeper with every thrust.

"Ohh... S-saraa!" I scream in surprise and ecstasy when Sara suddenly shoves three fingers deep inside my dripping, throbbing core. Her walls start to clench around my fingers, and I hear water lapping up over the edge of the hot tub.

"Oh God... yes! yes! Fuck,I... I- UUNGH!" Sara arches against me, screaming and shaking violently as the powerful waves crash over her entire being. She doesn't slow for a second, instead intensifying her efforts, curling all three fingers deep inside of me and thrusting at an insane pace.

"Yes... just like that! Mmph, I'm coming, Yess!" I come hard against her, shaking and bucking, every breath coming as a quivering, breathy whimper that I can't hold back. Sara collapses on me, breathing hard, her arms hanging limply at her sides. I clutch her body close to mine, still breathing hard into her smooth neck. I open my eyes, seeing the previously calmly bubbling waters churning around, stirred into a frenzy by our movements.

"I have to say" I mutter when my breathing starts to return to normal "That's my favorite punishment so far."

"Oh, innocent little Tee Tee." Sara says slowly, her head lying heavily on my shoulder. "That wasn't your punishment, you enjoyed it waaayy too much."

"Well then when-"

"If I told you now it would take all of the fun out of the whole thing, wouldn't it?" Sara peels herself off of me and rises slowly from the tub. She grabs one of the fluffy towels from the rack and wraps it around herself. I just sit and stare, still in a daze and too sore to think of moving as a very fun task.

"Please tell me a nap is what we're doing next." I whine loudly as Sara towels her hair.

"Not a chance. Aren't those stupid workouts you do supposed to increase stamina?"

"They're not stupid." I mutter under my breath.

"Well... get up and get dressed, we're running late. And don't even think about putting on those ratty jeans you've been wearing around for the past week." I sigh and get up to slip on a towel, not bothering to dry my hair as I enter the chilly bedroom. Despite my tiredness, there's no denying how eager I am to discover what Sara's got planned for the rest of our day.


	4. Chapter 4

Trading Places- Chapter 4

Tegan's P.O.V.

"Wake up. We're going out." I open my eyes slowly and look around, disoriented. Retracting in disgust from the drool on my pillow, I sit up and try to wake up. Apparently, though I don't remember drifting off, I'd apparently passed out on the huge, unbearably comfortable bed in nothing but a hotel bathrobe. I gather it more tightly around me now. Sara's back in her outfit, but she's changed her shirt and ditched the blazer.

"How long have I been asleep?" I grumble, missing the ever-present glow of the cheap electric clocks in most of the rooms we'd stayed in in the past.

"A few hours. I figured you needed some time to... recuperate." Sara chuckled to herself, slipping a tie around her neck and peering into the mirror. I reluctantly peel myself from the bed to search for my suitcase. I'm planning on finding some baggy jeans and a t-shirt to throw on, but Sara, of course, has other plans.

"Tegan Quin, don't even think about it." Sara says, just as I'm extracting a pair of jeans from the bottom of my suitcase on the floor. I turn around to face her, still clutching the denim, caught red handed. "Can't you see I already laid out an outfit for you?" She gestures to the edge of the bed. I notice a long sleeved shirt, a skirt and thigh high tights folded next to them.

"Did you _buy_ these?" I ask in disbelief.

"That's not important. Just put it on." Without another word, I gather the clothes up in my arms and dash for the bathroom. Sara, unbelievably quick on her feet, is suddenly between me and the bathroom door.

"Excuse me." I mumble and try to push past her.

"Not so fast, Tee Tee. You're going to get dressed out here."

"Fine. Turn around."

"What was that? Are you trying to tell me what to do?"

"Sara. I am not getting dressed in front of you."

"Oh, please. As if I haven't seen you naked a thousand times. Just fucking do it." I can see Sara's not going to move out of my path, so I give in, turning around to I don't have to see her watch me embarrass myself. I let the robe fall to my feet and immediately feel my face radiate heat. Hearing a sharp intake of breath behind me, I grow a little more confident, the blush in my face fading a bit. I pick up the shirt and see the underwear and bra hidden beneath it. I run my hands over the silky red and black matching fabric and hurry to slip them on, loving how soft they feel against my skin. I grab the tights and sit on the bed, masking my sly grin with a vulnerable expression that I know will drive Sara crazy. I pick up the tights beside me and slip them on slowly to just under my knees. I hear my sister's breathing start to pick up, and I look up to see she's gripping the bathroom doorknob as if physically restraining herself from leaving her post. I stifle a laugh- she may be power crazy, but I know how to make her eat out of the palm of my hand. I know I'll pay for this later, but if past experience has taught me anything, that's always the best part.

"Aren't you going to help me, Sasa?" I pout and gesture at the tights pooling at my knees. And more quickly than I anticipate, she's standing in front of me, pulling my hair down so I'm forced to look up at her face.

"Are you trying to seduce me, little sister?" I don't bother pointing out that I'm actually the older twin. I can tell that she's in control again, and it's thrilling me more and more each time she is.

"Maybe." I whisper, wrapping my legs around her hips and pulling her close to me.

"Baby, no... we don't have time." Sara almost moans. In reply, I untuck her shirt and run my hands up her stomach.

"Wait... we have to-" Sara's protest is interrupted by her own breath hitching as I replace my hands with my lips, greedily caressing her flat midsection. She moans breathily and starts to rock her hips slightly, fingers grasping my scalp to keep it in place. Without waiting for another sign of approval, I move my lips down and unclasp her belt and rip open her button and zipper. I pull her pants and boxers down her perfect thighs, revealing the strap-on she's been hiding. I run my hand over the smooth surface, my other hand gripping her ass. leaning in slowly, I take the tip in my mouth, letting Sara push my head gently back and forth.

"Oh God... Oh, fuck yeah. You like sucking your sister's cock, hmm?" I continue to lick the phallus from base to tip, making sure my movement causes the base to put pressure on her clit. Even though she can't feel everything I'm doing, I know the experience alone is enough to fuel the heavy breathing and breathy moans coming from Sara's mouth as she pushes and pulls my head in a slow, steady rhythm.

"Shit, Tegan... Mmphh, yeah." Her eyes are squeezed shut, and I can see she's completely absorbed in the fantasy

A sudden feral growl erupts above me as I'm slipping my hand towards the heat between her legs.

"That's enough!" she cries and pushes me away roughly. "Wouldn't want to ruin your new panties by getting them all wet, now would you?" Sara pulls up her pants and boxers and tucks her shirt back in. Yet again, a situation I thought I was control in has been foiled by Sara's dominance. Not that I'm complaining. She walks over to the door and checks her watch. "Now we're late. Hurry up and get dressed." I quickly slip on the rest of the clothes Sara has provided and follow her out of the door.

Though it's nighttime, the city is illuminated with lights like a thousand stars. Sara hails a cab expertly and holds the door open for me like a perfect gentleman.

"Where to, Sir?" The driver gruffly asks, addressing the rearview mirror. I almost laugh aloud at his mistake. But, honestly, if I didn't know Sara, I might mistake her for a very short guy, with her masculine clothes and flat chest. Sara's voice lowers to a husky timbre as she gives detailed directions over the seat. The driver takes off into the slightly lessened traffic, not even bothering to raise an eyebrow at my sister's ruse. We drive to the outskirts of the city until we reach what appears to be a bustling carnival. I almost leap out of my seat in excitement as Sara thanks and pays the cab driver.

"I'm so excited! This is just like when we were kids!" As we enter the threshold, memories wash over me- Sara and I visiting the seasonal fair with our mother, then as teenagers with our respective boyfriends, and later girlfriends. However, we haven't been to one since we graduated and moved away from home.

Sara's hand slips into mine, and this time I don't bother to protest. The crowd is thick, but I doubt we'll be recognized here of all places. Sara buys some ride tickets and pockets them. I wonder when she was suddenly able to afford all of these extra expenses. The last time I checked, we made the same amount of money.

"Where are we going first?" I ask energetically. I'm hoping she'll take me to the spinning wheel of doom, my favorite ride to dare Sara to ride with me.

"No screaming metal death traps quite yet." she says, reading my thoughts. "We're going to the ferris wheel first." Sara points with her glistening candy apple to the huge, imposing wheel on the other side of the carnival. Its lights flash invitingly as I let myself be led towards it. Sara dumps her half-finished snack in the nearest trash can.

"Why did you do that? You could've taken it with you." I say, not liking waste of any kind, especially when it seemed Sara's budget should be to the point of bursting by now.

"Don't worry. I'm going to need two free hands for this ride." Sara says with a sly smile. We approach the ferris wheel and Sara hands over two tickets. Stepping on the ride into an old fashioned gondola, we're slowly cranked up higher and higher. Soon, we're approaching the top of the wheel and can see the bright lights of the city. I smile in joy as we start to slowly descend.

We're on our last go around when suddenly, as we reach the top, we're ground to a sudden halt, the cup-shaped gondola swaying a bit in place. We're the only one's on the ride, so I peer over over the edge of the seat to see if someone else is getting on. Instead, I see some sparks flying and yank my head back over the edge is fear. I scoot closer to Sara, letting her wrap her arm around my shaking shoulder.

"I-I saw sparks." I say, trying to calm down.

"We'll be fine, Tegan. It's probably just a small problem with the engine." Sara says in the most gentle voice she's used all day. She squeezes my shoulder reassuringly and brings her other hand beneath my chin to lift it up. Before I can do or say anything, Sara's lips are on mine, working against them aggressively. I'm receptive, allowing her tongue access to dominate my mouth, then letting her place kisses and bites along my neck. Receptive, that is, until I feel her hand cupping my breast over my shirt. I swat her hand away in shock.

"What the hell are you doing? We're in public!"

"Calm down, Tee Tee. No one can see us." Sara's cold hand wanders up my shirt, roughly massaging me through my new, silky bra. An involuntarily whimper passes through my lips, and I know she can feel my nipple harden through the thin fabric.

"Don't act like you don't want this." Sara's voice is again in my ear before I feel her lips just below my earlobe, nipping and sucking. Her hand moves down my stomach, and I grab it over my shirt, moving it back up to my chest.

"I told you I'd need two hands." Sara chuckles before enveloping my mouth with hers again. And suddenly it dawns on me; this is the punishment Sara had promised me earlier. The ferris wheel breaking down only made it easier for her to pull off. Instead of being scared, the thought is making me even wetter. The further she pushes the boundaries, the bigger rush I get.

"Mmmph- Sara." I breathed in a quiet moan. I place my hand on her waist, moving it down a little further to rest on her thigh. As thrilling as this is, I know the repairs probably won't take much longer, and Sara isn't the sort to leave a job unfinished.

"Tell me what you want." Sara demands into my open, greedy mouth, interrupting our heated kiss.

"I want... I want you to fuck me. Right here." I whisper the last two words through gritted teeth

"What's the magic word?" Her hand is working up my thigh through my tights, but she refuses to go any higher than my skirt.

"Please... Sara, please." I groan, trying to keep my voice level.

"Well, if you insist." Sara says and starts to rub my clit in rough circles through my underwear. I grip handfuls of her shirt in two hands, my hips bucking into her touch. Without missing a beat, Sara dips into my underwear and massages me intimately, picking up speed. My breath is now coming in rapid pants, and I know I won't be able to hold in my groans much longer.

"Oh, God- More... p-please" I moan, forcing myself to keep my voice low. Sara's hand quickly moves down, and she easily slips two fingers inside me, still moving around my clit with her thumb. I throw my head back in ecstasy and ride her fingers hard and fast, meeting her rapid thrusts eagerly. Sara adds another finger and plunges deeper, curling her fingers dramatically so they hit the exact spot she knows drives me wild.

"Sara! Yes... yess!" I scream in a whisper as I shake against her uncontrollably, coming harder than I anticipated. I start to moan, still riding out my orgasm, and Sara's hand flies to cover my mouth.

"Shhh!" She says, and suddenly we jerk into motion, moving back down the wheel. Sara's hand is back in her lap as I hasten to adjust myself and pull the skirt down. As we come to a stop at the bottom and start to get out, the repair workers start clapping and whistling at us. At first I think it's congratulations for staying calm while the ferris wheel was broken, but when I see one of the workers pat Sara on the back and say something in spanish, I feel myself blush bright red.

Rejoining the public congregation, Sara's now warm hand is back in mine, running its length occasionally with her thumb.

"In case you were wondering, that was your punishment."

"Mmm... I think we should do this trading places thing more often."

"Me too, but I think I have to lay off the binding, my chest is starting to hurt."

"Aww, poor baby." I cooed, and leaned over to kiss her cheek as we walked. "Are we going home so you can take it off?" I asked.

"Not yet. I think we have a screaming metal deathtrap to ride."


	5. Chapter 5

Trading Places  
Chapter Five (Final)  
T P.O.V.

"This day has been amazing." I whisper, my forehead pressed against Sara's , the darkness in the room thick between us. In reply to my words, Sara simply sighs deeply, and relaxes against my hands rubbing over her back, humming at the contact.  
"Thanks for humoring me, Sis." Sara murmurs, smiling lightly.  
"No problem. I definitely enjoyed it." I snicker, moving my hand to caress her lower back, and kissing her chin up to her lips. She accepts me gently, but I can feel her latent hunger simmering beneath the surface as her tongue slowly and sensually mingles with mine.  
Before I know it, she's on top of me, moving down my jaw to caress my neck with her velvety lips, and almost imperceptibly pushing her bare hips into mine. A calloused hand plays around the inside of my thighs, and shifts ever-closer to its destination between them.  
"Sara- wait!" I hiss between heavy pants, pulling her up to face me, and trying to steady my breath.  
"What's wrong, Tee?" Even in the darkness I can see- or feel Sara's concern.  
"Nothing, I'm just a little worn out from today."  
"Oh, of course, yeah. Do you want to just go to sleep, then?" Sara rolls off of me before I can answer, settling at my side in our original position. I can feel her trying to relax, but the tension in her muscles is obvious to me. Even if she tries to hide it, I can tell she's secretly desperate for release.  
"Not yet. I'm not ready for this to be over."  
"I'll be here in the morning, you know. I'll always be here."  
"I know. But I want... I want-"  
"What do you want? Whatever it is, just tell me."  
"I want to make you cum." I say, letting my voice lower to a husky timbre, and using the element of surprise to get on top of Sara, and nibbling along her sharp jaw line.  
"Tegan, wait... I-"  
"I also want you to trust me." I whisper, stopping my actions to look her in the eyes intensely, trying to portray meaning that couldn't be expressed in mere words.  
"Alright... I-I trust you." I return my lips to her jaw, but I don't linger there long. I move down her neck quickly, my head spinning as I taste the smooth skin above her breasts. I'd planned on talking my time, but as Sara starts squirming and moaning softly beneath me while pushing my head down lightly, I quickly start to lose my resolve. I capture a hard, protruding nipple in my mouth, biting down gently as my hand kneads her other breast, running my fingers over her sensitive flesh. Sara's moans are growing more insistent with every moment, and her hips are straining, trying to gain any friction they can. I trace a trail down her stomach, taking care to place kisses on her protruding hip bones. I shift lower still.  
Sara cries out above me, arching up against my touch, my eyes roll back in my head as the taste of her body washes over my senses. Slipping my tongue into her dripping entrance, I move it in as far as it will go, pumping in and out slowly. Sara's hands wind themselves in my hair, pushing me into her faster and harder, my nose rubbing against her swollen clit. It seems like only seconds have passed when she's coming hard against my face, her wetness flowing freely into my mouth.  
I groan loudly and grasp her hips tightly as her cum washes over my tongue, and I withdraw from her entrance. Sara's trying to regulate her breath, but I'm not done- not even close. I kiss up higher until my mouth is clamped over her clit, sucking hard and I swear I can feel her heartbeat pounding through her body as her moans grow even louder, and her hips rise up violently, pressing against my lips. In response, I slip a single finger deep inside, curling up slightly, and letting my moans mingle with hers above me.  
"Ooh, shit! M-moree... fingers... please!" Sara rasps, bucking her hips up, desperate for more. Slyly smiling against her wetness, I add another finger, and then a third, ramming inside as hard as I can. I can tell she's right on the brink, and I want to make her cum harder than ever. Hoping the intensity of Sara's wetness is enough lubrication for what I'm planning next, I slip a fourth finger inside, before shoving my entire hand inside her warm wetness.  
Sara explodes, her mouth opening in a long, sharp scream, face contorted in intense pain and pleasure, and her whole body violently thrusting onto my hand. I gingerly remove my hand from inside her, and slide up her body. She wraps her arms around me, pulling me close her her sweaty, trembling body, still breathing heavily. She envelops my mouth in a passionate kiss, rubbing her tongue against mine, no doubt tasting her own sex on it.  
For some, incomprehensible reason, my body still hasn't had enough of Sara. Something in me is being consumed by a burning desire to take Sara again and again until we're both forced to stop by physical limits. I suck hard on a sensitive part of Sara's neck, and move another hand down to her dripping, cum-coated pussy. Sara lets out a whimper and grabs my wrist before it can reach its destination.  
"Wait... wait. I cant..." Sara whimpers, pleading with her eyes. I nod slightly, sensing her extreme overstimulation, and am just about to reluctantly suggest we finally get some sleep, when I realize Sara's hand is still clasped around my wrist and slowly guiding it towards my own heat. She moves my palm slowly up and down when it makes contact, and I moan lustily in approval. Just as I'm moving my hips slightly to meet my own hand guided by Sara, she moves her hand from mine. Overcome with desperate lust, I continue pressing my hand hard against my still-growing wetness, crying out slightly. Just as my eyes flutter closed, I see Sara move her own hand down to mirror mine, and hear a strangled whimper escape her lips.  
"Ahhh, yes! Tee... mphh... open your eyes. I need to see you." I force my eyes open, and plunge two fingers inside myself and sense Sara do the same. I'm staring straight into her hooded eyes, both of our hips bucking wildly against our hands. Suddenly, I'm coming hard, and mashing my lips against her trembling ones, moaning into her open mouth as she moans into mine.  
As our bodies eventually start to normalize, our kiss becomes less desperate,, and our bodies both start to slump in exhaustion. Warm, comfortable darkness envelops me as I fall asleep in the arms of the beautiful woman I love with all of my heart.


End file.
